Right By Your Side
by GleeSQB
Summary: What would happen if your secret crush knocked you up? Would you tell them or keep it a secret. Follow Quinn and Santana through their ups and downs and see if they could ever fall in love. Gip Quinn Quinntana endgame/ Camren
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I promise this story a long time but here it is**

Quinn Fabray couldn't believe that she was finally holding her daughter. Her baby girl Helena Evelyn Fabray. After what herself and Santana been through together she was finally holding her daughter as she watches the Latina sleep peaceful. She just wishes they had a better relationship or whatever they have going on right now. If it wasn't for her mother Judy, her sister Brittany and her best friend Camila Cabello she wouldn't have cared that the Latina was pregnant with her baby or at least that's what she thought at first. She remembers that night perfectly as she took Santana virginity away. She just didn't want to admit the truth the first time.

Yeah Quinn was secretly in love with the Latina but she wasn't gonna show it. She's a bad ass that doesn't take shit from no one and she means no one not even from her father.

 **The beginning:**

Pregnant that what Santana kept reading over and over again as her best friend Lauren Jauregui was holding her as she cries. She knew it was a mistake going to that party that night with Lauren and now she's pregnant. She never thought this would happen but it did.

"Shh, it's okay I promise I'll be there for you and the baby okay." Lauren said as she and the Latina laid down on her bed to comfort her best friend. You'll think the Cuba American girl was the one impregnated her, but no she wasn't. It was the captain of the softball team and her teammate Quinn Fabray.

Santana had a crush on the blonde since the 6th grade when Quinn and her family moved from Lima, Ohio to Miami, Florida. The Latina wasn't popular or anything she was just an ordinary girl who gets straight A all the time. No she didn't have glasses or braces or anything she was just Santana Lopez a smart ass nerd student before she became pregnant or the school slut what everybody like to say since she gotten pregnant at a party and doesn't know who the father is. Which the truth is she doesn't want Quinn or anybody to know it was her.

As she was laying there with her arms wrapped around Lauren Santana knew she was in a bad situation and doesn't know how to tell the person that knocked her up she's pregnant but at least she had Lauren by her side.

People was gonna treat her different just like they do her mother Marie for being the town slut and because she doesn't know who Santana real father is.

 **A month and a half ago ~ the party/ hook up**

 _"Quinn, baby I have some exciting news my parents left this morning and we are throwing a party tonight! " The Cuban says excited to her best friend that was standing in front of her locker. "And oh I need a small favor from you?" She said batting her eyelashes._

 _"And this is why people think we are dating." The blonde laughs as she received a playful slap on the shoulder "anything, but I'm not asking my sister Brittany to buy us alcohol again, no my mom got on to me last time when I came home drunk."_

 _"No, I need you to ask Lauren Jauregui to the party for me." Camila asked nervously while biting down on her bottom lip. The blonde knew her best friend has a small crush on her teammate who plays softball with her but she never made a move on her and it been four years and counting._

 _"Why? You're the captain of the cheerleader squad, why do you want me to ask her? I don't like her like that." She said smirking to herself while she was closing her locker door._

 _"Cause you're the captain of the team, please please just do it for me?" Camila said using her puppy dog eyes on the blonde. "I'll help you with your math homework."_

 _Quinn knew she couldn't say no to the Cuban girl but she just wanted to tease her a little. Just as they were walking to first period she saw the girl she been secretly in love with since the 6th grade Santana Lopez. The Latina who always sits in the first class in the first row. Of course the only reason why she know that cause they both have the same classes. But did again she would never be caught stalking the Latina just because she likes her._

 _"God! Quinn is never polite to stare." Camila said snapping her fingers to get the blonde attention as she stares at her crush._

 _"I -I was- wasn't staring, I had something in my eye." She say as they both sat down in their original seats in middle of the classroom. Quinn couldn't help it when the Latina was around her. It likes she has some spell on that she couldn't even focus sometimes especially at some of her games she get nervous while pitching when she sees the Latina first row and center. She shouldn't care about the girl, but she does._

 _Through out the whole period Quinn kept her eyes on focus Santana while Ms. Berry was going on and on about the book they were reading in class. Just as the bell rang and everyone gather they things and leaving Quinn, Santana, Camila and Ms. Berry._

 _"Quinn, can I speak to you for a moment please?" Ms. Berry asked the blonde before she could leave._

 _Talking to a teacher is never fun for her as she has some learning disabilities she doesn't likes to talk about. School work was a different story but everything esle came naturally sometimes depending on what the task at hand was._

 _"Sure." She said unknown what Ms. Berry wanted to talk about._

 _"Quinn, I noticed in your class work lately you're being slipping a little and I want to give you the heads up if you don't pass Monday's test I'm going have to assign you a tutor or into remedia classes. If not you won't be able to play in next week game. I spoke with your mother and some of your other teachers and they all agree with me that you might need a little help with in a few classes. Don't be afraid to ask for help Quinn that's why we're are here for." Ms. Berry said to the blonde as she looks at Camila who was standing at the door waiting for her._

 _Only a few people know about her past and her learning disability but they never judge her because of what her father was doing to her and if she wants to stay on the team she needs to pass that test on Monday or else her mother said she would take away her car she just got for her 16th birthday and make her quit softball and she wasn't having that at all._

 _"Yes ma'am." She said walking away over to her friend._

 _"Everything okay Quinn?" Camz asked as she wraps their arms together as they were beginning to walk in the hallway._

 _Quinn really don't like keeping secrets from the Cuban but she couldn't let her know she was failing her reading class yet again._

 _"Yeah, I'm fine I'll see you during third period." She said going to her math class while Camila went to Spanish._

 _After second period ended the blonde walked out of classroom and saw Noah Puckerman had Santana corner by her locker._

 _"Hey Hopez if you just like your mama I'll give you 20 dollars to suck my dick." He said laughing at the Latina as he was trying to get close up on her and she wasn't feeling it._

 _"Back off Puckerman!" Quinn said pushing him away from Santana and stood in between them. She could tell the Latina was a little uncomfortable and hates having a mother who sells her body to get high off of crack or whatever else kind of drugs she can find for cheap._

 _"Quinn you don't have anything to do with this. So if I was you, I'll move before I'll kick your ass." He said stepping up to the blonde. Quinn wasn't scared of him or anyone else and she wasn't about to start now._

 _Noah knocked her books on the floor just as walked out of his classroom. "Noah, Quinn it's there something going on here?" The blonde curly head teacher asked them as he making his way towards them as he saw a little crowd forming around the two._

 _"No, sir I was helping Lucy here with her books." Noah said bending down to pick up her books that he knocked down onto the ground. Noah shoved Quinn her books into her chest "this isn't over." He said walking away and leaving the two of them standing there in the hallway._

 _As Quinn turned around she saw Lauren standing behind her as she had Santana hand in hers. Lauren gave the blonde a silent thank you before walking away with the Latina who gave her a polite smile before leaving with her friend._

 _Quinn didn't know what have came over as she went to help the Latina out. She just did but she doesn't want people to know she likes her. The rest of the day went by quick and now she was getting ready for practice. Every since she was a little girl Quinn always liked baseball since it was her father favorite sport but then again her father treated her like she was a boy till the age of 9 when her mother Judy finally left her father and moved them._

 _After an hour of practicing pitching and hitting practice was finally over and she couldn't wait to get a few drinks in her. Just as she enter the locker room she saw Lauren at her locker grabbing her shower equipment and remember Camz wanted her to invite her to her party._

 _"Hey, Jauregui good practice today."_

 _"Thanks, you wasn't so bad yourself." She said giggling as the blonde shakes her head "hey about earlier today thanks again. I know some people don't socialize with Santana because of her mother but I appreciate you for standing up to Puck." The green eye girl said to her captain. To be honest Lauren doesn't know half of the truth that she likes the other Latina._

 _"Yeah, no problem um actually I was wondering if you like to come to Camila's party tonight? You know if don't have any plans. That's gonna be food and drinks you know the normal stuff." She asked shrugging her shoulders._

 _Lauren thought about it for a few minutes before answering. It has been two months since she hasn't have sex and she's been sexually frustrated for a while now. Not that she likes sleeping around but she does have a crush on Camila, but what about Santana? She knows she can't cancel their plans for movie night._

 _"I would but I have plans with San tonight. Maybe next time." Lauren said closing her locker door and heading to the shower area._

 _Quinn knew if she didn't get the Cuban girl to come to her party Camz will have a fit. "You know Jauregui, bring her. I know she's an outcast but Camila won't mind if you bring a plus one."_

 _In fact Quinn just wanted to some time alone with the Latina and since there would be alcohol there people won't remember if they saw them together or not. She could just blame it on the alcohol._

 _After the Cuban said yes to the blonde she took a quick shower and went looking for her best friend. She found Santana sitting outside in front of the school waiting for her. She feels bad about the Latina situation but that hasn't stop her for being friends with with her since the third grade. After Santana put up a fight not to go she finally gave in and borrow some clothes from Lauren older sister since Lauren loves to wear black and mostly her clothes are baggy and tomboyish._

 _"Come on Santana, I promise I won't drink that much and I'll be by your side the whole." Lauren said pulling in front of the big house and getting out of her black Ford Mustang GT._

 _As both girls enter the house with Lauren hand on the small back of Santana as they walked through the crowded house to the kitchen to for drinks._

 _"Hey Quinn, you take your medicine right? I can't have you swinging on people for no reason tonight and my neighbors calling the cops." The small Cuba girl asked her best friend as they were leaving her bedroom after getting dressed. And no not like that Quinn could not sleep with Camz like that ever again even if she was drunk or sober, it was a one time thing that they regretted after it happened._

 _"Yes mom I did, relax you have nothing to worry about." She said smiling as they were heading downstairs where half of the school has already arrived and more people they never seen before._

 _They where people everywhere and I mean everywhere Camila parents has a big house and it's only four people stay there at most of the time. Halfway through the party people were already drunk and hooking up everywhere while Santana was standing in the corner drinking fruit punch by herself since Lauren went to find the bathroom almost thirty minutes ago._

 _Quinn saw Santana standing by herself drinking and wanted to talk to her but didn't know what to talk about._ _Quinn finally made her way over to the Latina who look like she didn't want to be here._

 _"So are you having a good time?" She yelled over the loud music so she heard._

 _At first Santana was little nervous as to why the captain of the softball team was talking to her. First she stop Noah from hitting on her and she's randomly talking to her at her girlfriend party._

 _"Come on cat got your tongue?" The blonde said chucking as she finally got the Latina to crack a smile._

 _After a few more moments Santana finally trust herself to open her mouth "thank you you know from earlier when... you know."_

 _"Yeah it was no problem." Quinn said rubbing the back of her wanna go somewhere and talk?" She asked the Latina who was looking everywhere but at her._

 _Santana couldn't believe herself and followed behind Quinn upstairs into a room. After they enter the room everything else happened so quickly one moment they were sitting there and talking to Quinn hovering over Santana in nothing but her boxers before she pulled them down._

 _Yeah Santana knows Quinn won't remember what's about to happen but she's finally gonna lose her virginity to her secret crush. She could see that Quinn pupils were dilated and her hazel eye color were two shades darker as she was intoxicated but that didn't stop her from saying no to the blonde._

 _Before Santana realize it was morning already as she was the first one awake the next morning and she wasn't sure what to do. She had to untangle herself from the blonde to quickly leave without the blonde seeing her and regretting that she slept with her. She just lost her virginity to Quinn, yeah at first she was gently but towards the end after Quinn came inside of her she had gotten a little rough with her and came again. The last thing she remembered was telling Quinn she felt an unfamiliar feeling in her stomach and she had to pee and before she knew it she was telling Quinn to stop. Since she was feeling in pain Santana stayed home the whole weekend by herself feeling throbbing pains in between her legs._

 _When Quinn got up she didn't remember anything the night before and woke up naked in Camila's bedroom. As she got up she was thinking she probably slept with Camz again but after she pulled the covers back off her naked body she saw traces of blood on the sheets and just knew she slept with a virgin again but who? Since the party happened on Friday Quinn's mind has been nothing but a blur over the weekend. And now it's Monday morning and Quinn is nervously waiting patiently as Ms. Berry is grading her test. If she's get put in remedia classes she knows Noah and his friends would make fun of her._

 _As the bell ranged Quinn waited for Ms. Berry to grade her paper and but from the looks of it she didn't do good._

 _"So did I pass?" She asked the brunette teacher who took her glasses off. Rachel didn't want to hurt Quinn feelings and she lasted out and take her anger out on someone._

 _"Um...listen,"she hastened for a second till she saw Santana getting up from seat with her things. The Latina hasn't made any eye contact with the blonde since Friday night." How do you feel about Santana tutoring?"_

 _"What?!"_

 **Yeah I know it's shity but let me know what you think.**

 **You think Quinn is gonna remember who she slept or Santana gonna keep it a secret?**

 **Next three or updates I'm working on is Something Different, the last chapter of Homewrecker, Impossible to Love and Between to loves. I'm really trying my best to update all of my stories this month and start on my new gip Quinn story.**


	2. Chapter 2

"What?!" Quinn said looking over at Ms. Berry like she was being totally ridiculous. This couldn't be happening right now. "You can't be serious, Rachel?" She said so shocked like her life was over and it was the end of the world for her.

"Quinn, you can't be calling me by my first name here." The older woman said standing up from her desk with her hands on her hips eyeing the younger woman. The only reason why Quinn knew her first name was because of her sister Brittany who had been seeing since her freshman year.

As they were both arguing back and forth they completely forgot about Santana being in the classroom. She was quiet and eavesdropping on the two women till she accidentally dropped one of her books onto the floor. Both of them looked at each other before Quinn walked off fuming. It was her own fault she didn't take her studying seriously and now she's about to get kicked off the team.

"Santana..." Ms. Berry tried to say but the Latina cut her off.

"No, it's fine. Have a good day, Ms. Berry." She said walking out of the classroom to her second period class. That was nothing new and just like last Friday night she was gonna pretend like nothing happened.

After second period ended Lauren finally caught up with her best friend who she knew was avoiding her since she left her at the party after she tried to find the bathroom.

"Hey, there you are!" The older Latina girl said placing a small kiss on her cheek. " About last weekend I'm so..."

"No Laur, just stop, I know you left me just to go get your dick wet!" Santana said without looking at her best friend.

"No San it wasn't like that, I promise." Lauren said grabbing a hold of her arm before she could walk away. To be honest she just wanted to be left alone. Lauren tricked her into going to that party and Quinn used her for sex, so it wasn't a big deal. Who knows? Maybe after high school she will end up like her mom as a slut.

"What you got to say Lauren? I've heard so many excuses before so just leave me alone." Santana said with hurt in her voice as she walked away from her best friend.

 **Flashback: Friday night**

 _After they entered Camila's bedroom Quinn closed and locked the door behind them before sitting down on the king size bed while Santana nervously stood up looking around the room. She saw pictures of Camila and her friends and family along with pictures of her and Camila together. The picture that stood out to her was the one on the nightstand next to the bed. Mila was sitting on the blonde's lap while they both were looking in different directions._

 _"So you were born and raised here?" Quinn asked pulling the older girl out of her thoughts as she pats the spot next to her. At first she was gonna stand but Quinn decided to grab her hand and pulled her to sit down. Their hands fit so perfectly together as Santana sat next to the blonde leaving a little bit of space between them._

 _"Actually, I'm from Fort Lauderdale, not too far from here." She said pushing some of her hair back as the blonde scooted closer to her. She could smell the alcohol off of her mixed with weed but she didn't mind one bit since it was Quinn._

 _They talked for a little while more as they shared a bottle of vodka. At first Santana told Quinn she wasn't drinking but when the blonde girl's husky voice whispered into her ear asking for one drink, she caved. One drink turned into four and the next thing she knew Quinn was touchy feely with her._

 _"Have you ever kissed a girl before?" Quinn's raspy voice asked as her dry lips touched her ear. She could feel herself becoming wet as the blonde hands was touching her exposed thigh just below the shorts she was wearing. She shook her head no as Quinn gave her another shot._

 _Santana didn't say anything when the blonde pushed her back by her shoulders making her lie down flat on her back as she settled herself in between her legs while running her left hand on her side. Green eyes stared into brown eyes as Quinn closed the distance between them and placed a soft but gentle kiss on her lips. The first kiss was quick and simple as Quinn just pecked her lips._

 _"Are you okay? Do you want me to stop?" Quinn said after a moment while she was still hovering over the older girl's body._

 _Everything was happening so fast for Santana that she couldn't even think straight. She didn't know if she wanted Quinn to stop or continue. At first, she wanted to say no but she felt Quinn getting hard through her jeans and she became wetter than she already was._

 _"No, it's okay keep going." The Latina said just above a whisper as Quinn leaned down and connected their lips together again._

 _She couldn't believe her dream was finally coming true but it wasn't in her girlfriend's house or her room. Soon Santana's nervousness stopped and she started kissing Quinn back as her legs wrapped tighter around the blonde's waistline. Quinn broke the heated make out session and took off her top showing off her Nike sports bra and her toned abs which caused Santana to be even more turned on._

 _"Do you mind?" The blonde asked after a while lifting up Santana's shirt to kiss above her belly button ring while running her hands all over her soft body._

 _Quinn could tell Santana was nervous but she didn't want to force the blonde to do something she wasn't comfortable with. With a nod, Santana let Quinn undress her slowly while kissing every part of her body before leaving her in just her bra and panties. Quinn was still halfway dressed when Santana stopped the younger girl from undoing her belt buckle. She was nervous as is and she had never undressed anyone besides herself. Quinn got the hint and pushed herself back so the Latina could sit up and undress her. She could see Quinn's painful hard-on through her boxers and by the look and the size of it, it was gonna hurt like a bitch._

 _After they were both completely naked, Quinn lay back down on top of Santana and settled between her legs and they continued making out while she played with Santana's breast. The tip of her penis bumped Santana's clit making her jump just a little._

 _"Sorry," Quinn said when she felt the Latina jumped slightly underneath her. She wanted to stop but her body had other plans and they were set to motion. She reached down between them and ran her head up and down Santana's wet folds before pushing in._

 _"Shit!" The Latina yelped out when she felt the head of Quinn's penis being shoved in and slapped her shoulder causing the blonde to stop but Quinn just pushed in all the way causing the other girl to scream out in pain before stopping. Quinn didn't know what happened till she saw Santana with tears in her eyes and she kissed them away._

 _"Wait, are you a virgin?" She asked after a moment while still buried inside of the older girl. Santana looked away as she nodded feeling embarrassed that Quinn might not want to continue. The only other person to see or touched her vagina was Lauren when they were in the seventh grade and Lauren stuck one of her fingers inside of her._

 _Quinn felt bad for not asking but she was happy on the inside for being the person to be with her. She smiled down at her and cupped the side of her face before crashing their lips together leaving Santana shocked. The green-eyed beauty kept kissing her to distract her from the pain as she had to hold back her urges to keep from thrusting inside. "I promise I won't hurt you, baby girl." She said between kisses slowly pushing back in while Santana was digging her nails into Quinn's back._

 _After a while, Santana started to rock her hips once the pain turned into pleasure. Quinn was staring into her chocolate brown eyes trying not to come but the Latina was tight and the moaning wasn't helping her. She was thrusting in and out of her at a slow pace trying not to hurt the older girl. After a few more thrusts, Quinn accidentally came from the tightness of the Latina but kept going._

 _"Fuck...that feels good!" Santana moaned out when Quinn started to move faster once she wrapped her legs around her hips. She felt an unfamiliar pain in her stomach and she had to pee." Quinn, can you stop? I have to pee." She tried to say but it came out as a moan._

 _Quinn knew what she meant and picked up her pace. The only sounds you could hear in the room besides the music coming from outside were Santana's moans and the pounding coming from the blonde. Everything was happening too fast for her and before she knew it she was screaming Quinn's name at the top of her lungs coming for the first time._

 _Quinn helped her ride out her orgasm but kept going as she was about to come for the second time herself._

 _The last thing she remembered was telling Quinn to stop but she didn't listen and came inside of her or at least that's what she thought. She doesn't remember if they had used protection or not. All she knew was that she had lost her virginity._

 **End of flashback**

Did Quinn take advantage of her? No, she wanted it just as much as Quinn had. Did Quinn rape her? No, at least she didn't think so because they both were drunk and clearly she was still coming down from her high.

She walked into the cafeteria and grabbed some lunch and then made her way outside. It was nice out today but she just wanted to be alone.

Lauren felt bad for leaving her best friend last Friday night but when she finally came out of the bathroom Santana was nowhere to be found and she didn't answer her phone. She wanted to know what was wrong with her best friend.

The only person she could ask is Quinn since it was her best friend party.

Santana was so caught up reading her book, she didn't hear or see Camila take a seat in front of her.

"Hey," Mila said with a small smile.

"Hi," Santana said back unsure as to why the Camila the head cheerleader/ Quinn's girlfriend was sitting in front of her. Or at less she found out that her and Quinn slept together.

"Hey, so I was wondering if you could do me a small favor?" She said using her hand to show how small was the favor.

"O-okay, but I don't know if I could help you out."

"Is about Quinn."

Great

"What about her?" The Latina asked her as she tries to forget about her crush. She gave her, her virginity and now she acting like she doesn't exist.

"Can you tutor her?" Mila asked with a bright smile plaster on her face.

Wait, why would Camila be asking me and not Quinn? Does Quinn doesn't want the be seen with her and she remembers what happened last Friday night with them? Or she just being the perfect little girlfriend she is and helping out her boo. Camila was good with school work but sometimes she doesn't have the patients to handle Quinn. On the bright side she will be able to get to know and spend time with Quinn one on one.

"I don't know Camila." Santana stutters out.

"Pretty please?" The smaller Latina asked leaning over across the table while batting her eyelashes. "Think about the team and Lauren, if Quinn doesn't play we won't make it to the tournament."

Lauren saw the head cheerleader leaning over across the table, man she would love to her see her bend over in front of her, naked with nothing else on but some heels on.

Thinking about and even though she's not talking to Lauren she wouldn't want to disappoint her best friend.

"Okay only one condition, it's on my time and if she messes up I'm done."

"Thank up, thank you!" Camz said with excitement as she pulls the taller girl into a hug. "I promise you won't regret this."

But it's too late, Santana is already regretting Friday night. She just hope Quinn doesn't bring it up.


	3. Chapter 3

"You wanna tell me what the hell is going on with my friend?" Lauren said shoving the blonde against the lockers in the girls locker room.

Quinn was caught off guard by the Latina when she came out of nowhere and shoved her, and now Quinn was confused since she didn't know what the hell Lauren was talking.

"Get your hands off of me bitch!" Quinn said pushing the raven hair girl off of her but Lauren wasn't having it and shoved her again and before she knew it Lauren had her in the headlock.

"What the fuck did you do Lucy!" Lauren said tightening her grip around the blonde neck.

Quinn still didn't know what Lauren was talking and she damn sure didn't want to fight Lauren since she was struggling to break free from her headlock. The coach just told her she was gonna be branched in till she brings up her grades or else she's off the team and Quinn wasn't having it. Without her they wouldn't have gotten any championship last season or be undefeated now,

Yep Quinn is just that cocky and a show off.

Just as Quinn was losing her breath Camila came in and try to pull the beautiful green eyed girl off of her best friend.

"Hey Lauren please let her go." Camila begs as she rested her small hands on the taller girl biceps trying to get her to relax her nerves.

Realizing it was Camila voice Lauren drop Quinn on the ground like she was a bag of groceries before backing away from her with her hands up in the air.

Scoping her back against the lockers Quinn was trying to get her breathing under control when Camila came over to her and place one of her hands on the other girl.

"Q, are you okay?" Camz asked with a little panic in her voice before looking back up at the other girl. "What the hell happened?" She said still looking at Lauren who was looking in a different direction and was feeling embarrassed that the girl she has a secret crush on found her choking her best friend to death.

"She attack me for no reason!" Quinn said trying to kick Lauren but failed since Camila hit her in her arm and gave her 'don't play with me look.'

"Lauren please tell me what happened?" Camila ask as she made her way over to the brunette who was standing two feet away from them.

"YOUR PARTY!" She said raising her voice but changed her tone when Camila crossed her arms over her chest. Damn her boobs looking supper hot right now. "San won't talk to me and I know this cunt had something to do with it!" She said pointing at Quinn.

'Did she really just called me an cunt? My dick is bigger than yours!' Quinn thought to herself when she finally got up.

"First of of all fuck you Lauren, I haven't spoken to Santana since Friday morning in the hallway." Quinn shouted out as she tries to push the Latina into the set of lockers behind her but failed.

"Lucy Quinn Fabray stop!" Camila says pushing Quinn to sit down and the short Latina knew she mean business when she said her full name. "Lauren, I'm sorry okay? You and Santana has been friends forever maybe she's mad at you for making out with Ashley."

Lauren just shook her head back and forth before laughing. "Quote unquote she said I left her to go get my dick wet."

All of suddenly Camila didn't feel so good, hearing that her crush slept with one of Quinn's ex's made her sick to her stomach.

"So YOU almost choked me to death just because you left your best friend alone to sleep with Ashley?" Quinn ask laughing as she got up to grab her backpack. "Real smooth Jauregui, just like on the court you love coming in second place behind me. She said smirking as she leaves the two girls behind.

Hitting the locker in frustrating the brunette turned to look at the small girl who was still in the locker room with her looking a little pale.

"Camila, you know I really care about Santana like a sister but I wouldn't leave her just to sleep with some girl, that's not me." Lauren said sincerely as she kneel down in front of her holding one of her hand.

"I'll help you but you have to promise me you and Quinn will grow up and act your age." The small Latina said to the green eyed girl.

"Of course!" Lauren said pulling Camila into a hug before kissing her cheek. She didn't mean to do it but she just happy she have a chance to get her best friend to talk to her. Pulling back Lauren literally got lost looking into Camila eyes and a smile broke across her when she noticed her looking back and forth between her lips and eyes.

Clearing her throat Lauren got the hint and let go of Camila.

"I'll see you at practice." The short brunette quickly said and walked out of the locker room and leaving Lauren by herself.

"Yeah real smooth Jauregui." She to herself as she grab her backpack and exited as well.

It finally was the end of the school day and it was time for practice. Quinn didn't even know why she showed up if she couldn't practice with the team why the hell she has to be here, but at least she had Camila and her team keeping her company with their dance moves. Over on the other side of the court she could see Santana from afar looking down.

"Maybe I should ask her for help? I mean I can get so alone time with her and she can get to know the real me and not the fuck boy me." Quinn was thinking to herself as she looking over at the brunette.

"You like her?" Rachel said sitting next to her.

"Jesus! Don't scare me like that." Quinn says as she hit the older woman on the arm.

"And maybe you shouldn't be talking out loud, but then again you are Quinn."

But like always Quinn just rolled her eyes and turned her attention back onto the Latina girl. Damn she's cute I wonder do she remember what happened last Friday night. She might have been drunk and high but she remember having sex with the brunette.

"Anyway, I asked Camila to help tutored you and if this doesn't work well..." the brunette said pausing as she gotten up to leave. "goodbye basketball and hello remedial classes." She says smiling with her famous smirk placed on her face.

'That bitch thinks she's funny.' Quinn mumbles under her breath as she watches the fine older brunette put a little extra effort in her hips moving in front of her.

Practice was almost over and she still hasn't make a move and went over to ask the Latina girl for help. Camz won't mind, she knows Quinn has a huge crush on the smart brunette and maybe who knows by the end of the school year maybe they can be more that teacher/ student relationship into a real relationship like dating wise.

"Hey you mind giving me a ride?" Camila ask the tall brunette girl who was wiping off her face with a towel.

"Um...yeah I can but I was go.." Camila cut her off by rubbing on her sweaty biceps.

"I'll be outside." Camila says as she swings her hips a little harder for the brunette as she look back at her.

"Jauregui close your mouth." One of her teammates say walking passed her.

It's not her fault that the short Cuban girl looks fine as fuck in her short shorts and a tight v-neck shirt. Just watching her long but short legs oiled down causing her to catch a boner. Damn God made her a walking sex.

"Stop! You're not making any sense right now." Lauren said to herself as she walks to join her team in the locker room.

Now it was Quinn chance to ask the Latina girl to help tutor her. She was nervous but if she wanted to keep her spot on the team and stay out of remedial classes she's gonna have to put her pride to the side and take one of the team.

"Hey um... Quinn." Santana says walking up to the blonde. I guess great minds think alike. "Yo-your girlfriend Camila ask me if I could h-help you with some classes?" Santana manage to finish the rest of her sentence.

Didn't Rachel say Camila was gonna help me? Quinn said to herself as she was staring at the brunette in front of her.

"Girlfriend? I don't have a girlfriend." Quinn says with a confused look on her face making Santana turned away with embarrassing writing on her face.

"Sorry," she mumbles as she looked at Quinn before walking away to the parking lot and heading over to Lauren's Mustang where Camila were leaning.

"Hey wait up!" Quinn said jogging to catch up with the Latina and caught her by her hand." Can you help me?" She asked while looking into Santana eyes and showing her she really needed her help.

She knew she couldn't go back on her words after she told Camila she would her help and maybe she could get to know Quinn even through she lost her virginity to her 72 hours ago maybe there's more to her than to meet the eye. As long as she doesn't make a fool out of herself and the blonde doesn't bring up last Friday night.

"Okay,"

"Okay? As in you gonna help me?" Quinn asked with a small smile.

Nodding her head and blushing as Quinn was still holding her hand the blonde walked over to the passenger side of her car and open her door for her before getting in herself.

As they pulled out of the parking lot Lauren finally came outside where she saw Camila standing by her car.

"Hey have you seen Santana?"

"Yeah she just left with Quinn." Camila replied back as she throw her bags in the backseat.

"Nothing happened my ass!" She said slamming her car door shut.

 **A/N: Okay so I'm gonna change Camila to another person but I need y'all help either Normani or Dinah Jane or Ally**


End file.
